Tigger's Story Time
Tigger's Story Time is the 4th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents Characters Present § Tigger § Candace (US Variant) § Sailor Moon (Goanimate/Vyond Variant) § Tickety Tock § Thomas § Phineas § Ferb § Goofy § Cinderella § Tinkerbell § Lilo & Annie § Pigs § Winnie the Pooh (debut) § Gingerbread Grandfather (debut) § Gingerbread Father (debut) § Gingerbread Boy (debut) § Frog (debut) Summary Candace tries to figure out what story Tigger wants her to read. Recap Tigger didn't want Candace to read "A Lion Tigger & Bears Day" so they play a game of Blue's Clues to find out Tigger's Favorite Story. Along the way, they help Cinderella and Tinkerbell play out "Jack and Jill", put the pictures telling the story of how Blue met Winnie in the right order, and match the 3 gingers with their belongings. The clues were bricks, a wolf and a pig. Candace thought it was the story of the Pig who cried Wolf but the answer was the Three Little Pigs. Because it had a pig who built a house of bricks and a big bad wolf tried to blow down the brick house. After figuring out the answer to Tigger's Clues it was story time. Cinderella, Tinkerbell, Goofy, Winnie the Pooh, and the 3 Gingers all came to hear the story. After the story, Candace sings the so long song and the episode ends. Trivia § ﻿Candace invites the viewer in. She explains to the viewer that it is story time and he is just about to read a story Candace gets ready to read the book, A Lion & Tigger Bear's Day from What Time Is It for Tigger?. § This is Cinderella and Tinkerbell's first official appearance in the series. § Multiple pawprints were seen for the first clue. § This is the first episode where Candace sings "We can do anything that we want to do" without the kids. § Pictures of Phineas, Ferb, & Goofy from Snack Time and What Time Is It for Tigger? are shown in Tigger’s photo album. § When this episode is shown on Doggid, the Doggid logo at the bottom-left corner entirely blocks out the pawprint on the second clue until the camera angle changes to focus in on it. § This episode is the first of two episodes on "Story Time" VHS. § This is the first time Winnie the Pooh is mentioned and shown. Winnie the Pooh will not appear in full until Winnie the Pooh Comes Over. Winnie the Pooh is voiced by Sterling Holloway , rather than Jim Cummings the voice of Tigger, as some information suggests. § When Candace says "Is it the story of 'The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf?'" (his incorrect answer,) it is a reference to the Aesop's Fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf," which is about a girl who repeatedly cried that a wolf was attacking his sheep, such that villagers no longer heeded his cry when a real wolf appeared. § This is the fourth episode of the show. § This is the first episode where Candace & Thomas have a conversation during the Mailtime segment. § This is the first episode Candace happy cries when he finds the first clue. § This was the first time Candace & Tigger didn't skidoo in the Purple Swirl Frame. This also happens in later episodes of the show. § The Oogla Boogla monster is mentioned in this episode's Mailtime segment as a puppet in a package. That name also appears in the third season episode Tigger's Big Costume Party, but with a different image and gender. § The gingers appear in this episode. § When Candace says That's it! That's Brilliant! His voice sounds funny, like a teenage boy (Extremely happily loudly high tone). § When Candace walks into the garden, his hair from Snack Time is seen. This also happens during the Mailtime song and segments. § This episode is seen as the first episode on the VHS "Story Time". § This is the first episode where the 1st clue is found outside. § This is also the first episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. § This is the 4th episode of the show. Goofs § Angela Santomero is credited as the "Performance Director" for this episode, a credit that doesn't usually appear and is credited as Angela C. Santomero. § After Candace drew the third clue down in his notebook, the clue is still seen on the pig (Which is the third clue). § Tigger gets closer to the camera when he says MAIL!!!